fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Double Dragon U
Double Dragon U is the first Double Dragon game released on the Wii U. It will be released December 12 2016 by Fantendo Inc which will be the offical producer of the game. Plot The Black Warriors an army of criminals, delinquents and terrorists led by the wanted man Willy Masterson has kidnapped the beautiful teenage girl Marian Kelly and ran off with her. Marian's boyfriend 15 year old William 'Billy' Lee after seeing this gets so mad that he begins to attack the the thugs. The thugs come out to fight back but they lose because Billy has learned the Art of So Setsu Kun aka the art of the intercepting fist. All becasue Billy Lee has mastered that art he has beaten many thugs with his furious fists of power. Then he runs into Williams a rogue martial arts master with some delinquents who are his students. Williams mocks Billy, but Billy was fighting him and his students very hard and then Williams and his students lost to Billy's fighting, but then a Giant Criminal dude appears out of nowhere the criminal has dark skin and a mohawk wearing blue jeans and boots. His name was Ali-Bolo von Jick and he was the most fercest of the Black Warriors. He was fighting Billy, despite trying his hardest Billy looses to the Giant muscular Criminal. Billy who was badly injured gets an idea to stop Ali-Bolo by knocking him into the sewer. Billy rolls and tries to slam the sewer 3 times until the sewer lid weakens so badly that Ali-Bolo gets stuck in the sewer hole and Billy laughs and runs away. Meanwhile Willy gets enraged with Williams and his delinquent Karate students who get scared of his wrath and Willy wonders where is Ali-Bolo. Williams reveals to Willy that Ali-Bolo is stuck in a sewer hole, which gets Willy more mad and Willy dismisses Williams and then realizes that Marian's boyfriend is actually William 'Billy' Lee a martial artist he knew about before. Billy heads to the Industrial Area in New York city where he gets a flashback revealing his past when he and Jimmy Lee, a brother of his he does not remember as babies in the hands of his parents John and Akio Lee in the slums in New York, one night in the flashback the Black Warriors attack John and Akio as a younger Willy Mackey yells he won't leave them alone until all the poor people including the Lees all die and until he finds the ultimate power to rule the world with an Iron fist. He has a terrorist steal Billy's brother and then he chases Billy's parents as they put baby Billy in a magic carriage and they say good bye to baby Billy and that they love him so much, but they were killed by Willy and Willy tried to get young Billy but Billy's granddad moved the magic baby carriage on a blue flame and yelled at Willy that he will never lay a finger on Billy. Then Billy snaps out of his flashback and then runs into guys in their underpants who try to attack him, but they loose to Billy. One tried to escape to call some 'friends' he knew, but he did and his 'friends' were criminals, delinquents and Terrorists under employ of the Black Warriors. Billy gets into a big fight with the thugs and wins to suddenly find out the unfortunate result of meeting a delinquent punk girl in a black bikkini with a whip in her hand and she attacked Billy, but Billy attacked her back and won. Then Billy went through the Industrial New York city climming up a tower almost finished to then realize that he just met up with a Delinquent Ninja warrior named Jeff. Jeff revealed that he is the paternal Grandson of Willy Mackey and to be Willy's successor. Billy gets mad and then attacks Jeff and tries to beat him up to get out of his way. Jeff told Billy to shut up because if he even tried to save Mariam, he would still fail at the end, because there was someone worse than him waiting in Willy's fortress to extermanate Billly. Billy told Jefff that he would still win no matter what to prevent the failure of loosing another loved one. Then Billy and Jeff fight to the death until Jeff won, then Billy kicked him off the builfding and Jeff was saved by an unknown vehicle. Billy jumps off to the mysterious vehicle which is revealed to be Fuujin Attack Helicopter headed toward the Final Fortress of Willy Mackey. The Attack Helicopter finally arrives at the Final Fortess of the Black Warriors which is located in Ford Island in Ohau Hawaii, the very place that Pearl Harbor was located before the December 7 1941 attack 75 years ago. Characters Playable Characters IMG 4210.jpg|William 'Billy' Lee Enemies IMG_4217.JPG|Delinquent - HP 30 IMG_4216.JPG|Delinquent Karate Student - HP 99 IMG_4212.JPG|Radical Military Terrorist - HP 101 IMG_4225.JPG|Criminal - HP 100 IMG_4223.JPG|Mercenary Criminal - HP 101 IMG_4213.JPG|Elite Radical Military Terrorist - HP 102 Bosses IMG_4215.JPG|Williams - HP 160 IMG_4221.JPG|Bolo - HP 198 IMG_4218.JPG|Linda - HP 140 IMG_4219.JPG|Jeff - HP 150 IMG_4226.JPG|Ali-Roper - HP 200 IMG_4220.JPG|Willy Mackey - HP 300 Category:Wii U Games Category:Fighting Games